


reckless and free hair in the breeze (dreaming crazy things)

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Enjoy!, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing in the Rain, Stargazing, fluffy fluffy fluff, heart to heart talks that are definitely better but still a bit more awkward than hopper's, it's literally just a big pile of fluff i need to get out, kisses!!, red hair and red cheeks, sunshowers, wow there are a lot of kisses this is probably really ooc but ANYWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: lumax hill picnic/date ft. flower crowns, rain kisses, stargazing, and lots of fluff. post season 3.--i think i'll leave this rated g even though there's a bit of swearing :P
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	reckless and free hair in the breeze (dreaming crazy things)

**Author's Note:**

> title from claire frazier's "thrills"
> 
> OKAY OKAY i know i said i'd make this the scene i cut out from the bday fic, but i wanted to throw in some rain kisses and it would've contradicted EVERYTHING soo here's a new fic!! 
> 
> ~and i promise i'll do some more post season 2 stories bc i kinda want to write about them when they were a little more innocent and when they were more like kids~

"And we're back!" Max says. Lucas isn't sure if she's being sarcastic or not. "Why are we here again? There are a few things I can stand seeing a lot of, and this hill isn't one of them, Stalker." 

Lucas holds up his basket. "I brought food."

Max stands up straighter. "Gimme." 

Laughing while taking her by the hand to the top of the hill, Lucas can see her red hair floating in the wind behind her as she runs up. "Alright, but sit down first." Max fully obeys. "'Kay, here. Mom baked cookies again yesterday, and I helped." He hands her a plate of cookies, and takes out two plastic containers of fruit. "And I brought Coke." 

"You better have brought some regular Coke." 

"I did, jeez." He holds up two cans of regular soda. "I promised you I'd stop drinking the new one, and I abide by that." 

Max smiles widely as she takes a bite of a chocolate chip cookie. "Your mom makes the best cookies." 

"I know, Maxi. You've told me." He opens a container of fruit and pops a grape into his mouth. "Want one? There's a container for you." 

Max's smile fades. "Why didn't you just put them both in a big container?" 

"Because I know you, and I know you'd eat all of it, so I split it in two to make it fair." 

"I can't believe you think that low of me." Max puts on a hurt face, and Lucas almost feels bad, until he sees the corner of her mouth twitch. "Anyway, what fruits are there?" 

Lucas looks in his fruit salad. "Uh, watermelon, grapes, strawberries, and blueberries." 

"Here, throw a grape. I'll try to catch it." Max claps her hands once, and holds them out. 

"God, no! I'm not going to get myself in juvie for indirectly choking my girlfriend to death!" Lucas pulls back, putting his arms around his fruit bowl to shield it. 

Max sighs. "You're overreacting. Whatever, hand me my fruit." Lucas reaches over to get her fruit bowl, and Max uses it as an opportunity to reach forward to snag a piece of watermelon. "Mm."

"Max!" Lucas's jaw is open. "You have your own!" 

"Now where's the fun in that?" 

Lucas rolls his eyes, and turns back to his food, slightly pissed off. Watermelon's his favorite fruit, and it's one he rarely shares.

Max notices, and suddenly feels bad. She reaches in her fruit bowl and plucks out a piece of watermelon, placing it between three fingers. "Aw, come on, don't be mad. Here." She holds out her fruit, and Lucas takes it from her. "You're not mad, are you?" The partly guilty look on Max undoes Lucas, and he relents. 

"I'm not." The way he says it doesn't convince Max, so he pulls her into his lap, so she's lying in a perpendicular position. "I swear I'm not mad, princess. Don't feel bad." He reaches in and strokes her hair affectionately. 

Max melts slightly into him. "I'm not feeling bad. I'm trying to guilt trip you so you'll try to make it up to me. Like right now, you're being touchy." 

"God, you're impossible." 

"I know I am. But you still love me." Max gives him a cheeky grin, throwing a blueberry into her mouth. 

"I-" Lucas sighs. "Yeah, you win." 

Lucas runs his fingers through his girlfriend's hair, feeling the strands as he plays with it. "Why do you like playing with my hair so much?" Max asks. 

"Why do you like playing with my emotions so much?" Lucas shoots back. 

"I'll answer if you answer first." 

There's a brief staring contest before Lucas gives in. "Fine. I like playing with your hair because it kind of grounds me. You know, it reminds me that there's a whole other side of the world that doesn't have to do with interdimensional monsters. That, and it reminds me that I still have you if the world hates me after all of this." He bites his lip. "So, why do you like toying with my emotions so much?" 

Max is silent for a moment. "My emotions are messed up. And I guess it's kind of normal for me, I guess, to just screw up others' emotions so that they can relate to me. And besides, you're cute when you're flustered." She smiles, her blue eyes sparkling, as the golden of the sun reflects off of them. "What?" 

"Hm?" The gold is bringing out little clusters of gold in Max's sapphire--or as she likes to call them, ocean--blue eyes, clusters Lucas has never seen before. 

Max knits her eyebrows together, and more clusters of gold appear, and her cheeks suddenly seem to be blossoming red. "You're staring again, nerd." 

"Oh." Lucas blinks. "You're pretty," he says stupidly. 

"I've heard that before." The sky is blue, but there's a little bit of orange in a far corner. They have maybe an hour or so before the sun sets. Then they can go stargazing, maybe. "Hello? Earth to Lucas." 

Lucas shakes his head quickly. "Sorry, it's just...you have gold in your eyes." 

"What?" Max's eyebrows grow closer. 

"The sun. It's creating these little clusters of gold in your eyes." 

Max blinks. "Okay. Now stop staring. It's creepy." More red blooms. 

"You're blushing." 

"Shut up." Max stands up, and lies down on the grass, facing the sky, her hair around her like a halo. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling through her parted lips. The breeze blows her hair into her face, but she doesn't even bother to fix it. 

Lucas feels as if a rock hit him in his chest. Holy _shit_ , she was such an angel. He eyes some flowers, and grabs a bunch to make a crown, weaving the stems around each other, while Max takes a power nap. 

Fifteen minutes later, he inserts the last flower and finishes the crown, slowly sneaking over to Max, and somehow is able to weave it into her hair in the midst of her semi-consciousness, bits of green and white and yellow and a little bit of pink bringing out the auburn of her strawberry blonde hair. 

Max opens one eye. "I'm going to rip that thing off when I get home." Lucas knows she's talking about his house. His house has been her home for what seems like forever now. "And I don't care what your mom says, I'm dumping it all." She pauses. "Or I could make flower pressings. I've always wanted to. It's kind of cool, making a dead thing look alive." 

Lucas smiles. "Whatever you want, MadMax." He looks down at her, placing her head back down on the grass, and realizes how if she were wearing a white dress, she'd be looking like one of those women in those wedding pictures they put on display at the local wedding shop. 

She's a lot prettier than those models, obviously. Even with a yellow tank top with a white stripe, jean shorts, and no makeup on, she's beautiful. God, he wishes he could take a picture. 

"You're staring again," Max says without opening an eye. Lucas blushes, and Max finally opens her eyes, smiling. "So, is there any food left?" 

Lucas peers into the basket. "I packed granola bars just in case." He hands her one, and she unwraps it. 

"Can we share this one? I'm not that hungry." She takes a huge bite before handing it to him. Lucas takes a bite of the granola bar, and is about to take another when he feels a drop of water fall on him. He looks up, and another falls. 

"Is it...raining?" He asks, hoping it's not just him. 

Max smiles, standing up and holding her hands out. "Yeah. And it's still warm and sunny, that's so weird." 

"Yeah, it is." Lucas looks back at Max, who is looking up and smiling at the sky. He walks over to her, and holds his hand out. "Hey, Max." She looks to him. "So, should we...uh, you know?" They both try not to laugh at his reenactment of the Snow Ball. 

"Are you trying to ask me to dance, Stalker?" Max says, playing along. 

"No. I mean, unless you want to...?" Lucas replies. 

"So smooth. Come on." She drags him along, and they stand together, swaying to nothing. 

Their silence is broken when Lucas starts humming "Every Breath You Take". Max rolls her eyes. 

"You know what? Just screw it." She gets on her tiptoes and kisses him, just as awkwardly as she did at the Snow Ball. She pulls away, smiling, and leans in to put her head on his shoulder. 

"That wasn't part of the original moment!" Lucas complains. 

"Yes it was. It's what I thought to myself before I kissed you, Stalker." 

Lucas pulls back. "Really? That's what I thought too, but you beat me to it." 

"No way." The rain falls harder, and if her crown hadn't been braided into her hair, it probably would've fallen out. 

"Yup. I did." They look at each other in the eye, neither of them moving, just smiling. The sun, it seems, has decided to suddenly fall quickly and disappear behind the mountains, and the rain decides to disappear along with it. The stars slowly come out as the two are packing up. 

"I have an idea." Lucas looks at Max, who pulls him by the hand to the slope of the hill, and lies down to face the sky. He copies, and looks up, as the stars seem to be multiplying every second. "I never got to do this in California." 

Lucas nods. "I was going to suggest we do this last time we were up here this late, but with Dustin and Will here..." 

"Yeah, it'd be a lot less romantic, wouldn't it?" Max inches closer to Lucas, taking his arm while points out a constellation. 

"I wanted to originally stay out here to see the stars on your birthday, but with the party and all-" 

Max cuts him off. "I probably wouldn't have minded. I mean, not that I hate my friends, but my mom was there. She kinda ruined it, but I'm working on getting better with her. We watched a movie last night. That was kind of okay, I guess." 

The stars twinkle, and they stare for another ten minutes in silence. Then Max suddenly tugs on Lucas's arm, making him roll down the hill with her, and they land on the bottom, next to each other, facing the sky. Max lets go of him and props herself up on one elbow, looking at her boyfriend, who does the same. "This was definitely the best date ever." 

"Really?" Lucas asks, fully agreeing. 

"Yeah." She reaches forward to cup his face. "I love you, Stalker." 

"I love you too, MadMax." They kiss, holding it longer than usual. Lucas pulls away first. "So would you say this date was _totally tubular_?" 

Max groans. "Shut up." 

"Okay." Lucas goes in for another kiss, but Max stands up. 

"We have to clean up. It's getting late, baby, and I'm not spending the night outside. It's cold." She heads back to the top of the hill, and Lucas runs to catch up, taking her hand in his. 

"And by we, you mean I'm cleaning up, right?" 

"Yep." Max smiles. Lucas groans, still smiling, and plants a kiss on her forehead. 

She gives him an actual kiss in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized how kind of ooc they both are heh
> 
> well i'm going to write a post season 2 baking fic after this bc my sister baked today and i'm getting some ~inspiration~ sooooooo here come the flour fights and sugar kisses!!
> 
> oh and i found out while writing this that the term for raining while it's sunny is "sunshower". it's so perfect oml
> 
> xoxo


End file.
